


We Mortals

by pairatime



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>those dark nights when you don’t really win…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> For round 18 of Smallfandomfest; Poltergeist: The Legacy: Nick & or / Philip, Holding onto his Faith

Letting out a curse Nick smashed his fist across the demonic altar sending the blood covered bones and figuring everywhere as the former SEAL looked around the battlefield.

The wet muddy ground was crimson with blood, the blood of the innocent family they’d been trying to save. The family they’d failed to save Nick thought as he looked at the four dead bodies that were laid out in the center of the otherwise empty field.

Nick wanted to drop to his knees and just say the hell with everything but even as he tapped his finger on his handgun’s trigger he saw Phillip.

Eyes staring ahead without really seeing anything Phillip was hunched over the body of the little girl. Last to be cut open she had still been alive when they arrived. The sorcerer had already started draining her blood but she had been crying as they raced to save her; only stopping the man had taken too long and she had too little blood.

As soon as Phillip had been able the priest had rushed to the girl’s side while he finished off the evil man. But he knew his friend hadn’t been able to save the girl when he looked away from the sorcerer’s body to see Phillip sitting, and just sitting, over her.

Nick holstered his gun as he walked over to his teammate, kneeling beside the Irishmen, “We did everything we-“

“We failed Nick. We failed and they’re dead,” Phillip said cutting Nick off, pushing against the man as he stood, turning his back to Nick, pulling out his cross. “We failed again.”

Rising, Nick watched as his friend pulled out his cross, kneeling beside the mother, giving Last Rights, “We did the best we could Phillip, and now we need to get out of here before someone reports the gunshots,” he reminded the priest as he glanced around.

“I’ve already failed them once. I..I can’t fail them twice,” Phillip paused his Latin long enough to say before going on.

Nick let out a sigh, resting his hand on his holster and waited.

***

Moonlight glinted off the shell of the 9mm as he slowly twisted it in his fingers. Its polish brass smooth in his hand, smooth as he slipped it into the chamber, cocking it back.

Shifting his hand to the grip, wrapping his fingers around the handle Nick looked over. With a sigh Nick bowed his head and rested his forehead against the flat of his gun, uncocking it, letting the bullet eject from the chamber then drop the gun on the bedside table.

“I thought I might find you still up at this hour,” Phillip said as he pushed open the door letting the light from the hall illuminate Nick’s room. 

Nick jerked up at the light that bathed him as well as at the sound of Phillip’s voice, “What?” the former SEAL asked as he looked over to see his friend standing in the doorway. “When did-I thought you were going to spend the night at your parish?”

“I’d planned to but I felt I was needed more here,” Phillip explained, “Along with this,” he added holding up a large bottle of whisky.

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll be any good as company right now Phillip,” Nick said tapping his finger on his weapon.

Phillip grinned and came into the room, sitting beside Nick on his bed, “That’s when company is needed the most Nick,” he said, giving Nick a slap on his back, “now where do you keep your glasses,” he asked, holding up the bottle again.

With a shake of his head Nick reached over and pulled a pair of glasses out of his nightstand, “You’re just lucky I keep two,” he said, holding them both out with a hand.

“We Irishmen always keep an extra glass or two around, Nick,” Phillip reminded Nick as he twisted open the top. Then pouring the dark amber liquid into the glasses, both men watching in silence as it splashed into the glasses, filling them both just about half way before Phillip recapped the bottle, setting it behind them on the bed.

Taking one of the glasses with his other hand Nick brought it up, giving it a momentarily sniff before knocking back half of the contents in a single shot. “Strong stuff tonight,” he said with a grin, finishing it off.

“One of those nights I expect,” Phillip said in return sipping from his own glass.

Grabbing the bottle from behind him Nick refilled his glass before speaking, “It’s just a night,” he dismissed taking a smaller swallow from his glass.

“Yes, just a night. I can see that,” Phillip commented, giving Nick’s night stand a pointed look.

“It’s fine. Just cleaning it,” Nick replied staring out the windows at the half moon.

“We all have nights Nick. Between your military background and facing down the powers of darkness with the Legacy you have more then most,” Phillip said seriously as he slowly finished off his glass. “And yesterday…”

“We failed Phillip. What you said yesterday, you were right. We failed that family. We weren’t fast enough, we weren’t enough. And innocents died, again,” the ex-sailor stated, pulling the top off the bottle and taking a along pull straight from it.

Both men were quite for several minutes. Phillip taking the whiskey and refilled both their glasses before placing the bottle on the floor by the far side of the bed from Nick. Only then did he break the silence, “We have to have faith that next time we won’t be. That next time God will help-“

“God help? Bastard never lifts a finger,” Nick snapped, interrupting the priest with his sharp words and look but Phillip didn’t stop.

“Us be strong enough to save them. That next time we’ll realize it sooner. Reach them quicker,” Phillip finished as if Nick had never spoken, “Train and pray that God will guide and help us when we need it. It’s all we can do. All any of we mortals can do against the darkness,” he went on before taking a drink.

“ _We_ mortals against the darkness hu…I think I’ll put more faith into the we mortals bit then in God. At least you I can trust to be by my side,” Nick answered, lifting his glass to take another drink but stopping halfway. Giving it a look Nick sighed with disgust, dropping the glass on his nightstand next to the gun.

Phillip smiled into his glass as he patted Nick on the back, “We mortals then.”


End file.
